Secret Affections
by Rini-Rose
Summary: They're together, yet no one knows. Yusuke wants to tell, but will he risk losing Hiei? YusukexHiei. Yaoi. Implied Lemon.


"If you do not silence that annoying machine Detective, I will silence it myself. _Permanently_." I chuckled at the growling fire youkai, turning off my DS and putting it back in the bag at my feet.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch short stuff."

Hiei looked back out the window, resting his chin back in his hand. I watched him with a small smile. My youkai was so cute.

_ We were sitting on a bench under a tree in the park. He had his legs crossed, and I had both feet planted firmly on the ground, one arm going across the top of the bench behind the fire demon. A cool breeze blew his long locks, his crimson eyes closing for a moment as he enjoyed the air. I smiled at him, thinking how cute he was, how much I wanted to kiss him breathless, something I knew he wanted too. _

"_Go out with me Hiei." The fire demon looked at me in surprise, before his face went back to being neutral. _

_ "What idiocy are you spewing now?" _

_ "I like you, you like me. Go out with me." I grinned, shrugging. Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms._

_ "That's stupid. And who says I like you?" He glanced at me._

_ "Your not very good at hiding it." I smirked, sidling closer to him, leaning over him slightly. "So just say yes already."_

_ "And if I say no?"_

_ "I'll bug you till the end of time until you say yes." He was silent for a moment._

_ "What would 'Going out with you' entail?" _

_ "You know! Hanging out, cuddling, hugging, going on dates, kissing, holding hands, sex eventually, etc." I grinned as a light blush dusted his cheeks. _

_ "And if I don't want some of that?"_

_ "We'll take it slow." I grinned again._

_ "And if I want it to be secret?"_

_ "Whatever makes you happy, baby!" _

_ "Don't call me that."_

_ "Sorry." I laughed. "So, what do you say?"_

_ " . . . Fine, but this better be worth it." I grinned at his answer, immediately moving my arm down to pull the fire demon close, kissing his temple._

_ "Sounds good." _

"Detective. I will not ask again." Hiei growled. I blinked, looking at him.

"Did you say something?"

"He was simply asking where we are going Yusuke." I grinned at Kurama, who was driving.

"Oh! Sorry, I zoned out. We are going to a place you don't know of Hiei." I dodged the hit to my head. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy!"

"We're going to eat, Hiei." Kurama smiled at the shorter boy in the rearview mirror. Hiei nodded and once again went back to looking out the window. I scooted over slightly, farther away from Kuwabara and nearer to Hiei. He blinked and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I winked, he glared, same old thing. I reached over and took his hand that lay in his lap, interlacing my fingers with his.

He glared, and pulled his hand from me, shooting me a warning glare. I rolled my eyes and attempted to take his hand again, but he swatted me again. I leaned close to his ear.

"C'mon, no ones looking!" I whispered, my lips brushing the shell of his ear. He shivered lightly before pulling away, turning and glaring at me.

"No." He turned and looked out the window again. I made a face at him, before turning and looking between the front seats.

"I hate the middle seat!" I complained, startling the silent car. "Hiei should be in the middle! He's the shortest!" That earned me a glare. "Well, its true!"

"Yusuke does have a point Hiei." Kurama smiled.

"You would do well to shut up Fox." Hiei replied. Kurama chuckled.

"Yes Hiei."

Kuwabara snickered. "He has you whipped Kurama!" Kurama just shrugged in reply.

The car fell silent again everyone absorbed in his own thoughts. I wondered how I could get Hiei to be a little more open, to at least let me touch him, even when we're alone it was a chore! Maybe I could get him to sneak away with me after dinner. Maybe come over to my house, where we could talk, cuddle, hug, kiss . . . Damn how I wanted him, and he didn't even realize.

Soon, we reached the restaurant, and Kurama parked fairly close. We all got out, me managing to grope Hiei's ass on the way. He glared at me again, but didn't dare say a word with our friends around. I just grinned, a smile that didn't leave my face even as we sat at our table. A waitress walked over to our table.

"Welcome to Texas Roadhouse! What can I get you guys to drink tonight?" She smiled.

"A water please." Kurama smiled back, causing the waitress to flush slightly.

"Coke!" Kuwabara and I chorused, high fiving. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Water."

"Alright! Coming right up!" She set some rolls with cinnamon butter on the table and walked off to get our drink orders.

"I'm starving Urameshi!" Kuwabara complained, slumping down in his seat next to Kurama in the booth.

"So am I!" I used this chance to lean against the little demon beside me; ignoring the looks he persistently gave me. "Sooooo hungry!" When the others weren't looking I winked at him. He blushed softly, barely noticeable but my grin came back.

"Detective. . ." He muttered in a warning voice. I looked at him innocently.

"Yes Hiei?"

"Watch yourself."

"No can do." He glared. "Love you too short stuff."

"What's got Hamster legs in a bunch?" Kuwabara asked, sitting straight up again. "He's more pissy then usual. What? Is it that time of the month again?" I laughed outright, Kurama chuckled behind his hand, and Hiei just glared.

"I'm trying to figure out how exactly I got roped into sitting across from your ugly mug." The demon smirked at the now angry Kuwabara.

"Ugly? Who's ugly? C'mere you mouse!" Kuwabara started to come over the table, and only Kurama restraining him stopped him.

"Calm down Kuwabara. Be nice Hiei."

"To the oaf? I don't think so."

"Why does everything you say make me want to hit you?"

"Children, children. Let's play nice." I said sarcastically, feeling like a parent watching over two rowdy kids. "You can fight it out later."

"Good. I've been wanting a new punching bag."

"You think you're so cool!"

"Kuwabara! Shut up!" I leaned over and smacked him.

"OW! What the heck Urameshi?"

"Stop antagonizing Hiei!"

"I can stand up for myself Detective."

"I know that!"

"Everyone, please relax-!"

"Why'd you hit me Urameshi?"

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Smack!

"OW!"

"Um, can I take your order?" We all looked up, two pissed, one indignant, and the fourth frazzled. The waitress was looking at them, eyes wide with slight fear, holding her note pad tight. I quickly dispersed my spirit energy, feeling the others do the same. I smiled charmingly.

"Why of course you can!" After we ordered, she left in a hurry. "Geez! I can't take you guys anywhere!"

"I believe that would be mine to say Yusuke." Kurama said with a smile. I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

Our food came soon, and I found myself sneaking peeks and touches at Hiei, grinning at the youkai's discomfort. If I was getting a drink, one hand was placed on his knee. If I was eating, my shoulder was touching his. If I was wiping my mouth, my hand snaked around his waist. Each of my touches got a glare and a slight blush. It wasn't till the end of dinner that Hiei finally stood.

"I'm going outside. The Detective will accompany me." I cringed slightly. He was not happy. "Come." I stood and followed him outside, ignoring Kurama's perplexed look. We exited the restaurant, and came to the benches outside against the building wall. He sat and I was immediately pulled down next to him.

"So, what are we doing out here?" I feigned innocence.

"What the hell was all that in there Detective?" Hiei hissed out, glaring flames at me. "You practically let them know! Your ridiculous touchy-feely shit needs to end now." I glared back.

"No. It doesn't, and it won't."

"Why the hell not?"

"We have been together for three months now Hiei. I'm tired of keeping it secret. I want you to let me touch you around our friends, or even when we're alone for the love of God!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "You won't even hold my hand, much less kiss me in private!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? We're supposed to be in a relationship, but you can't pull the pole outta your ass long enough to enjoy that fact! This isn't a relationship! We're acting like we're just friends!"

"Maybe I want to be just friends Detective."

I blinked, and looked at him, his expression unreadable. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You can't mean that." My heart was pounding in my chest, as I looked at him. It couldn't be true, could it?

"And if I do?"

"I . . . I don't know." I said quietly. "Do you?" He was silent, still staring with blank crimson eyes. I looked away, up at the darkening sky, a small, sad smile on my face. "I understand. Tell the others I went on home, I don't feel good. Alright?" I stood, dusting off my pants while pretending I wasn't hurting or that I didn't want to pound something to a pulp then sit on the floor and cry.

"Detective . . ." I looked up at him, grinning.

"Don't worry about me!" I shoved my hands in my pockets. "No use dragging you around when you don't want to be together. Can't say we didn't give it a shot though, and for that I'm grateful. See ya around shortie." I smiled one last time and turned on my heel, walking away from him and down the street, head held high.

I made it home fairly quickly, ignoring all those boys who challenged me along the way. I wasn't in the mood, and not even a good fight could cheer me up. To be honest, I was fairly depressed. Can you say hit to the heart?

I took a shower, lingering in the hot spray and steam for a lot longer then I normally would. I pulled on a pair of boxers and slipped under my bed covers, resting my head on a pillow before pulling another pillow into my arms to hold tight.

When I closed my eyes, I could pretend that that pillow was Hiei in my arms. I could pretend that he lay there, curled in my arms, if only for a night as mine. I could pretend that he loved me as much as I loved him, and yes my affection went as deep as love. My eyes were burning, and I fought the urge to cry. Real men didn't cry, we were strong . . . we ignored hurt and went on with our lives. And if Hiei was happy, I was happy.

It was hard, seeing him at all the team meetings, and even harder during missions. I tried my best not to spare him a second glance, not to reach out and hug him to me, not to beg him to take me back. I doubt he even noticed that I was avoiding him at all costs.

I was mad and confused. And I am Hiei! I'm not supposed to feel emotions, namely the last one! I noticed the Detective avoiding me, I was not stupid! I was aware that every moment around me he was stiff and quiet, even that fool Kuwabara noticed. But when questioned, the Detective ran off like a mutt with his tail between his legs. It was really starting to piss me off.

So that's why I was here, sitting in the windowpane of his room, on leg draped on the inside, the other pulled to my chest. My arms were crossed, as I awaited the Detective's return and I sat staring around me in boredom.

I heard a door open on the other side of the apartment and I sighed, moving from the windowsill to sit in his desk chair, my feet up on his desk, ankles crossed. My eyes locked on the door, and I wiped my face blank of all expressions.

The door opened and the light was flicked on. He moved into the room, tossing his bag in the corner before running a hand through his hair with a forlorn sigh. He flopped face first onto the bed, head buried in his arms as he lay.

I watched him, eyebrow raised as he just lay there. And I did that for a good ten minutes before speaking up.

"Detective."

I froze, then slowly sat up and turned my head. Sure enough, Hiei was there, sitting in my desk chair with his feet up on my desk no less. I blinked one, twice, then once again before tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked at me like I was dumb. "Looking for you. I swear you've been hanging out with KuwaBaka too much."

"Why? We don't have a meeting today, I'm off the clock." I sat up, moving to lean back against my pillows. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"I wanted to know why you were so blatantly ignoring me." I glanced at him before closing my eyes again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled. "Now, I got school tomorrow, so if you could leave I could-."

"No."

I sat up, glaring slightly, ignoring my pounding heart when I noticed he was right beside the bed, glaring down at me.

"Tell me Detective-!"

"My name is not Detective!" I shouted, on my feet in a flash. He took a step back in shock, before stepping back where he had been. Probably because of his pride. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi, got that? I'm sick and tired of you calling me 'Detective'!"

"Deal with it." He smirked. "_Detective_. Tell me why you have been avoiding me."

"Well, why do you think? I thought you were smarter then that." I growled, moving away from him to stand before the window, hands on my hips. I gazed at the outside world, moving my hand to run it through my hair.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you." Was his snide reply. I flinched slightly, losing my eyes tight.

"Just leave Hiei. I don't want to see you right now." I whispered. I heard movement, and was startled when I found my back pressed against the windowpane, the short demon angrily glaring at me.

"I love how suddenly I'm just a burden Detective." He hissed, getting in my face. "One minute you want me, the next you wish I was gone."

"Your not a burden Hiei." I let my eyes close as I moved forward, circling my arms around his thin waist, my hand resting on the back of his head to hold him close to me. "You never were, and you never will be. I will always want you, you need to know that."

I released him when I got no physical 'ok' from him, moving around him, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, you should, um, leave before I burden you with any more emotional crap." I laughed awkwardly.

"Why?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Why me? I'm nothing special. It-It confuses me." I turned and he was standing with his back to me, his shoulders shaking slightly. "So why?" I smiled.

"Because your you. You're a fighter, smart, and a good listener, kind hearted to your core. You can be sweet, and adorable, and you're my best friend Hiei." I shoved my hands in my pockets, still smiling at him. "I really like you, even if you don't feel the same." I started to move closer to him, then thought better of it. "And I always will Hiei, because I'm in love with you."

He was stock still, and I could just barely see the rising of his shoulders as he breathed.

"But I understand that my feelings are one sided, and I'm not going to force myself on you anymore. I want you to be happy." I turned and started making my way back to the bed, when his voice stopped me.

"You want me to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Then force yourself on me. Make me want you back." His voice was a silver colored whisper that seemed to flow and wrap itself around my heart, squeezing it tight enough to make it skip a beat. "Show me that your words are true."

I was beside him in an instant, flipping him around and kissing him like I had always wanted to. My arms wrapped tight around his waist, holding him far up enough from the ground to let his feet dangle. My eyes were closed as I enjoyed the searing kiss that both parties participated wholly in.

His back was against the bed, the covers ruffled from the impact of me shoving him down onto it. I was between his legs and kissing down his neck within seconds, moaning softly at how right it felt to have him beneath me. His eyes were fogged with lust and his breath coming in short pants, squirming slightly to brush our hardening members together.

The friction, the heat, the emotion, and Hiei were perfect. Everything was perfect. As I disrobed him and myself, preparing him with the gentleness of an angel, I felt as if everything was finally perfect with the world. And when I made love to him, and heard him moan my name so wantonly and- dare I say it? - lovingly, I felt my heart beat faster knowing he was mine. Forever. And when he came, I did too, listening to the soft, perfect moan of my name.

"_Yusuke _. . . "

"So, we're together." I grinned, wrapping an arm Hiei who was sitting in the booth next to me. Two months of more secrecy had passed when he told me he was ready to tell the others, and that's exactly what we just explained. Now we sat staring at our friends in trepidation, waiting for what they would say, ready for happiness or disgust or whatever was to come.

Kurama and Kuwabara sat in silence before going back to eating the food in front of them. The continued the conversation that had been going before we had made our announcement, laughing at jokes and all of that good stuff. Hiei and I looked at each other, then at our friends, thrown of guard.

"Fox. Kuwabaka. Did you not hear what Yusuke said?" Hiei said.

Kurama smiled. "Of course we did Hiei."

"Then what's with the no reaction?" I almost shouted.

"We already knew." Kurama shrugged. "Its very obvious, from day one. And Hiei can't keep things from me, consider I am telepathic." Hiei turned pink. "I figured it out far before you two started going out."

"What about the fool?" Hiei directed attention from his burning face to Kuwabara.

"My sixth sense clued me in!" He grinned. "And your sexual tension was killing us all. Glad you finally got laid shorty. Maybe Yusuke pulled the pull outta your ass!"

"Dead. He is dead!"

"Calm down Hiei!"

"ARGH! GET HIM OFF ME!"

"Hiei!"

"Don't touch me Yusuke!"

"Oh boy." Kurama sighed, running a hand through his long locks.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you all! Read and Review! 3**


End file.
